


Wild Horses

by thereisafire



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: BDSM, Hypnosis, M/M, Mind Control, Petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisafire/pseuds/thereisafire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock always wanted a pony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Horses

_"A stallion must first be broken before it can reach its potential."_

 

Being Captain of the Enterprise was downright _stressful_, Kirk had come to realise, as he sat on his bed and massaged his temples roughly. Tension headaches were terrible, but painkillers only did so much.

His door hissed open, and he cringed slightly. Hopefully it wasn't anything urgent - oh, it was just Spock. Carrying a data pad and a large bag. Probably came from laundry.

"I thought that it would be expedient for me to pass you these incident logs."

"Oh, thanks, Spock," Kirk said, wincing. Everything seemed too loud.

"Captain, I have noticed you have been under a considerable amount of stress lately. Perhaps you would allow me to assist?"

"What is it, anyway, some sort of Vulcan meditation trick?"

"Not precisely. Vulcans are experienced with the pressure points of the body. This enhanced understanding allows for deep relaxation if so desired. If you would permit me to lay hands on you?"

Kirk mentally contemplated the prospect that Spock could secretly want to kill him and assume his role, but gave up when he figured that _anything_ was better than an impending migraine.

Spock's hands kneaded his shoulders gently. He was unaccustomed to such touch - most people only touched him when they wanted to strangle him, or screw him into the bed. It was a nice change somehow, and after a few minutes of Spock's continued effort, he could feel his eyes closing and could feel himself starting to drift off. He opened his mouth to tell Spock that he could stop, but was interrupted by Spock's calm drone. It couldn't hurt to let him continue until he fell asleep.

"You enjoy this touch?"

Kirk couldn't bring himself to speak, he was too drowsy. He hummed sleepy approval with eyes half-lidded.

"Your eyelids must be quite heavy. Feel free to close your eyes, Captain."

Kirk obeyed.

"Breathe in and out deeply. Imagine you are in a field. A large field, covered in green grass. The weather is sunny and the sky is blue."

The sound was almost hypnotic. The gentle caresses continued, moving down his body. A palm exerted gentle pressure on his back, and he could feel himself being moved into a more comfortable position. He didn't mind, it all felt so good right then.

He imagined himself in a field, the warm sunlight beating down on his face.

"Imagine the smell of the grass. It is fresh and clean. You are entering a deeper state of relaxation. You are getting more relaxed with each breath you take. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. You are getting sleepier."

Kirk let out a deep sigh, feeling the tension melt away with each brush of hands on his back. A hand cupped his cheek, and he leaned into the touch.

"You will listen to my voice as it guides you. Your state of relaxation makes thought difficult, and it is easier to have someone take control for you."

Kirk nodded sleepily - he got enough of commanding people in his daily life, maybe he could just...relax. Let go of everything. Listen to the voice that brought him nothing but pleasure. He felt a warm surge of pleasure in his abdomen as he gradually stopped thinking, taking deep and relaxed breaths.

"The sun on your back makes your clothes cling to you. The heat is getting oppressive, and the sensations are uncomfortable. As no one is watching you, you feel that it would be reasonable to remove your garments."

Spock watched as Kirk slowly, drowsily removed his clothes. His expression was dazed, and his conscious mind no longer seemed to object to Spock's suggestions. To check, he used a finger to slowly stroke up Kirk's neck and gently caressed his face. He could not detect any surface thoughts besides a feeling of relaxation.

"Relax. Feel the warm sun on your bare body. Look around the meadow."

Kirk's eyes flickered beneath his closed eyelids.

Taking a moment to admire Kirk's fine form, Spock decided that it would be a good time to move into the second phase.

"While you are looking around, you glimpse a fine stallion coming into the clearing. It is chestnut in colour, its coat gleaming in the sun."

A momentary pause. Spock breathed deeply.

"Its master is leading it by its bridle."

Spock's eyes gleamed. Kirk's eyes remained shut and his lips moved slightly, as if he was trying to say something.

"It is obedient to its master, as it knows that its master will not leave it. This obedience is forged from the deepest trust, as it trusts its master not to abuse it and not to abandon it."

Kirk mewled, eyelids fluttering. Spock shushed him, stroking his chest gently.

"You are quietly envious of the relationship between the two."

Kirk was starting to look distressed. Spock deepened the contact between the two, wrapping an arm around him.

"You wish there was a person that would take care of you in the very same way."

Tears were starting to leak from Kirk's closed eyes. Spock brushed a tear away, and rubbed his back.

"You would be willing to follow that person's orders. That person would be your master."

Kirk whimpered, trying to stop the flow of tears.

"Your master would soothe you when you are in need, and you would obey his commands."

Spock gently embraced Kirk.

"The idea of absolute obedience is calming to you. You know you need a person to take charge of you. Open your eyes slowly, Kirk."

Kirk's heavy eyelids took several seconds to open, his vision blurred with tears. He was at his most vulnerable at that moment.

"Who is comforting you?" Spock queried as he gently wiped the tears away with his thumb.

Kirk was too dazed to respond at first, blinking slowly, under Spock's control. Spock prompted him again.  
"Who is taking care of you now?" Spock asked, slowly moving his hands on Kirk's body.

"...you are," Kirk murmured. The words seemed to be coming from very far away.

"Who is taking charge of you now?" Spock asked gently.

"You are," Kirk repeated. The words seemed to be coming more naturally now.

"Who is the person you trust to command you?" Spock asked in a more commanding tone.

"You are," Kirk said, his eyes meeting Spock's. Trustingly, completely open.

"What does that make me?"

"My...master?" Kirk stammered, unsure of what to say.

"Correct. And what does that make you?"

"Your...your stallion." Spock stroked his flank encouragingly, inviting him to go on.

Kirk shivered. "That makes me your stallion, master."

"Good," Spock said approvingly. Kirk couldn't help but feel a glow of happiness - his master approved of him. "As a reward, I am going to instruct you in proper behaviour. It seems your previous owners have been rather...lax."

Kirk was alarmed. He wanted to be the best possible stallion for his master, but how would he ever learn?

"First of all, stallions do not talk. They whinny, neigh or whicker. These will be the only sounds you will make when you are my stallion. Is that understood?"

Kirk bit back his urge to say "yes", and whinnied.

"Good boy. I understand this might be hard to take in at first. To that end, I have prepared some materials." Spock opened the bag, and pulled out a strange metal, rubber and leather implement. "This is called a bit gag. It is used to train horses to the bridle. I will now insert it into your mouth and attach the harness around your head. Unfortunately, the bridle will have to wait."

Spock inserted the bit into Kirk’s mouth, then adjusted the straps around the head to appropriate lengths.

"Move your head, boy...good, it holds."

Kirk couldn't control the drool from his mouth, and something in his head told him he should be objecting to this situation, but that was the moment that Spock touched his cock.

Kirk let out a muffled whicker. He felt oddly warm and aroused, wet from precum.

"This belongs to me, as does everything else," said Spock calmly as he fit a cockring around Kirk's cock.

Kirk felt a glow of satisfaction - it was only _right_ that his master controlled his orgasms. He felt something cold, slick and wet at his anus, and an unfamiliar pressure. He whinnied as much as he could around the gag.

"Hush. I am preparing you. A proper stallion must have a tail. It will stay in while we are enacting these roles."

Kirk felt a finger go in, then two. The pressure was strange, but Kirk could get used to it - he had to, in order to be an obedient stallion. He wanted to be one so badly. After more stretching, he could feel something blunt and slick being inserted into him, and it took almost all his control not to push back against the object and beg to be fucked. He tossed his head as the fibres hanging down from the object brushed his bare buttocks, sending him into a deeper arousal. They were soft fibres, almost...hair-like?

"This will remain in at all times."

Kirk nodded, his eyes dazed with arousal. He felt so good at the moment to be in the hands of such a caring master. He moved his crotch, making the tail whip against his buttocks, sending him into a rapturous state. He whimpered - it felt _so good_ to be a stallion! Maybe if he was a good boy, he would get more praise from his master!

"And now the footwear."

Kirk couldn't think any more. He wanted this to continue forever. His master was in absolute control of him, and he didn't ever want to be left alone and forced to make his own decisions. His master knew what was best for him, what got him so hot and horny and aching to come.

His master knew what was best for him, and he would be taken care of.

Keeping this in mind, he lifted up his feet and let Spock fit them into the high boots. They fit perfectly, enveloping his legs snugly and tapering to hooves at the end.

"These are part of your legs when you are a stallion."

His world had narrowed to the throbbing ache in his cock and Spock's voice commanding him. He obeyed the hands that were helping him up, and teetered on his new feet, taking mincing steps until he could balance. Each step brought him a surge of pleasure, knowing that he was doing what his master wanted, knowing that he was a good boy. He drooled around the bit in his mouth and felt the pressure of the harness on his head. As he moved, the tail flicked behind him, caressing his buttocks. Even though Spock wasn't touching him, he could feel his master's absolute control.

A heated blush rose to his cheeks, imagining what his master would do to him if he was a good boy. He lifted his knees higher while walking, trying to flaunt his beautiful body.

"Very good, boy. Excellent walk. Come over here," Spock motioned as he sat on Kirk's bed. Kirk stepped in front of him, his hooves clopping on the floor.

Spock cupped Kirk's cock in his hand. Kirk whickered, thrusting into his hand, fixing limpid pleading eyes on Spock.

Spock removed the ring from Kirk's cock, grasped it with one hand, and stroked.

"Come now, boy."

Kirk's knees went weak as he came, his vision blacking out. He could feel hands on his body as Spock gathered him into his lap and stroked his hair.

He knew his master would take care of him.


End file.
